


Crazy Love

by Featherbelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherbelle/pseuds/Featherbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean dances with his girl to one of her favorite songs and surprises her by singing it to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1380  
> Warnings: Should just be lots of lovey dovey Dean fluff but well…we’ll see how well he behaves. :)  
> Author’s Notes: I was trolling YouTube watching/listening to a bunch of SPN Convention and music vids when I stumbled on the Jason Manns cover of Van Morrison’s ‘Crazy Love’ featuring Jensen Ackles. OMG…my new favorite song! LOL And as I listened, I got this idea. Enjoy! :) Song can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=af9sdCMaOd0 (FYI…second verse is Jensen singing!)

I was busy pulling ingredients for dinner from the fridge and cupboards when I heard the insistent ringing of my phone, the organ and drum intro to Led Zeppelin’s ‘All My Love’ echoing in the silent bunker. Dancing over to where my phone was charging, I picked it up with a smile when I saw who was calling. “Hey, baby,” I said to Dean.

“Hey yourself, sweetheart,” Dean purred in my ear.

“How was the hunt?” I asked. The boys had been gone for a couple of days to take out a werewolf. I hoped they were done and on their way home.

“A pain in the ass, but the werewolf is dead. We should be home in a couple of hours,” Dean replied. “What…you didn’t miss us or anything, did you?”

I snorted. “Nope, not a bit. In fact I  _didn’t_ miss you so much that there  _won’t_ be a decent home cooked meal waiting for you when you crawl your sorry asses in here,” I laughed.

“Smartass,” Dean laughed. “Hey, Sammy, my girl’s cooking for us. You takin’ requests, babe?”

“Yeah, sure. I had just started looking through what’s here. If you guys want something particular I can always go grab it. So what’ll it be?”

There was a definite tone of mischief to Dean’s voice when he said, “How about you covered in chocolate?”

I could hear Sam groaning in the background and sputtered with laughter. “I can do that, but since when are you into sharing?”

Sam’s groans turned into gleeful cackles. “That’s telling him, little sister!”

“Oh, shut it, Sasquatch!” I snapped. Sam had taken to calling me little sister once the boys got attached to me and I had moved in to the bunker. It’s not that I’m younger than him though. The nickname came from the fact that I am a foot and a half shorter than him, which he delights in teasing me about.

“I am not sharing you with anybody,” Dean said. “To answer your question, health nut here will have a salad and I’ll have a burger.”

I laughed. “Okay, but you guys bring the drinks to this party.”

I could hear Dean smile. “Sure thing, sweetheart. See you soon. I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too, Dean.”

Hanging up the phone, I resurveyed my supplies, finding enough for making burgers, fries, and salad. I switched the music player in my phone on, letting it play Jason Manns’ cover of Van Morrison’s ‘Crazy Love’ on repeat. I cranked it up and sang along as I molded six hamburger patties and put them in the oven, and started peeling and cutting potatoes for fries. While the fries were cooking in my newly-purchased deep fryer, I set about cleaning our rooms so my men would have clean sheets when they got home.

Stripping all the beds, I carried everything to the laundry room and set it to wash. Then I put clean linens on our beds, and put several towels in the bathroom, figuring Dean and Sam would want to clean up when they got in. About that time the burgers and fries were done, so I pulled them out and carried them to the longer tables in the library, as the one in the kitchen was too small for my plans. More trips between kitchen and library brought hamburger buns, cheese, onions for Dean, and jars of mayonnaise, mustard and ketchup. I pulled out a frying pan and set some bacon to fry, just in case Dean wanted some, and soon that was done as well. A plate of bacon joined the rest of the food in the library, then I got busy chopping vegetables for the salad.

As I cut and chopped and peeled, I set some of the lettuce and tomato aside for the burgers. I was so busy and making so much noise I didn’t even notice when the boys came in. Carrying a big bowl full of a hearty salad, I danced my way out to the library, set the salad down and headed back for the bottles of dressing when I ran smack into Dean. “Whoa, baby, where’s the fire?” he said, chuckling at my exuberance.

“Dean!” I squealed happily, throwing my arms around him. “You’re home!”

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug that lifted me off my feet. “God, I have missed you, sweetheart,” he said, kissing me soundly. He smelled of leather and I tasted coffee in his kiss. His arms tightened around me and he leaned into my neck, nuzzling me.

Sam laughed behind us. “Okay, guys…I’ll see you later.”

I slid my arms down Dean’s sides, tickling him a bit to make him let me go. “Oh no you don’t, Sammy, not without hugs first. Welcome home.” I walked over to Sam who also lifted me off my feet for a hug, making me squeal in mock fright. “Sam!”

Dean looked beyond me to the library tables full of food and raised an eyebrow. “What’s all this?”

“Burgers, fries and salad…but you go get cleaned up first. And don’t put your bags on the bed. They’re clean!” I called after them as they headed down the hall to their rooms. “Yes, Mom,” Dean laughed as he walked away.

I took the opportunity to sneak a pie into the oven while Dean and Sam took their showers. I had just closed the oven, ‘Crazy Love’ still playing, when Dean walked up behind me and slid his arms around me. “What was that?” he asked, kissing my cheek.

“Dessert, if you can manage to behave long enough,” I grinned up at him.

“I’ll show you behave,” he laughed, pulling me into his arms and dancing with me. The song was almost over, but he kept on dancing me around the bunker until it started again. I leaned my head against his chest and was shocked to hear him singing to me.

_I can feel her heartbeat_

_From a thousand miles_

_And the heavens open_

_Every time she smiles_

_I’m running to her_

_That’s where I belong_

_I’m running to her_

_Like a river song_

_She gives me love love love love crazy love_

_She gives me love love love love crazy love_

Dean pulled away a bit and gazed down at me, his green eyes sparkling as he started in on the second verse.

_She got a fine sense of humor_

_When I’m feelin’ down_

_And I’m runnin’ to her_

_When the sun goes down_

_She takes away my troubles_

_She takes away my grief_

_She takes away my heartache_

_And I go right to sleep_

_She gives me love love love love crazy love_

_She gives me love love love love crazy love_

_Yes I need her in the daytime_

_And yes I need her in the night_

_Yes I want to throw my arms around her_

_Kiss and hug her and I kiss and hug her tight_

Dean kissed me on the mouth quickly, noticing Sam had come in fresh from his shower, grinning at his brother’s antics. Dean just smirked at his brother and raised an eyebrow before starting in on the last verse.

_When I’m returning from a long day_

_She gives me some sweet loving_

_It brightens up my day_

_It makes me righteous_

_And yes it makes me whole_

_It makes me mellow right down to my soul_

_She gives me love love love love crazy love_

_She gives me love love love love crazy love_

_She gives me love love love love crazy love_

_She gives me love love love love crazy love_

Dean leaned down and kissed me. “Hey this is a great song. We need to dance to this every day.”

“Oh, really?” I asked, walking over to shut my phone off. “Every day?”

“Yeah. ‘Cause it’s true. Every word of that song is what I feel about you,” he said, fidgeting because he was trying to tell me how he felt without it turning into one of his hated ‘chick flick moments’.

I thought it over for a second and nodded. “Okay, I think I can get on board with that.” Walking over to where Dean stood, I slid my arms around him. “I love you, too, Dean.”


End file.
